


Repeat Performance

by Zoo_Baer



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Female Jack Frost, Hurt/Comfort, OC, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoo_Baer/pseuds/Zoo_Baer
Summary: Jackie is still haunted by the evidence of her run-in with Pitch in the Antarctic. She enlists the help of Sandy to finally deal with the spire of cold and dark lingering in the cold desert landscape.





	1. Chapter 1

Despite the overwhelming joy and relief that came with being a Guardian and having a believer, Jackie was anxious. Nearly a year after the events that culminated in her current position, distractedly listening to the reports from the other Guardians at the monthly meeting, she was still nervously picking at her hands. It had nothing to do with the ever tumultuous nature of the Unseelie court or the approaching end of winter in the Northern hemisphere. Rather, her anxieties rested deep in the Antarctic, in the black spires of ice.

Jackie managed to avoid the usual trivia regarding her work, the others assuming pressure from the seasonal work resulted in her clipped and succinct report. However, she did manage to catch the Sandman’s attention before he departed to spread his golden sand once again.

After timidly requesting his help, while picking at the loose threads on her hoodie, she managed to release a deep sigh of relief. Quickly grabbing the Sandman’s hand, Jackie relied on the wind to whisk the two away to the opposite end of the Earth. They alit upon the glacial landscape a dozen feet from the base of the largest spire.

Revulsion bit at the back of her throat, “You see why I needed you to come with me?” She looked back at Sandy only to stop short at the confusion evident on his face. Jackie was quiet for a few moments before it struck her - “I never did tell you guys where I was after the Warren was attacked!”

Sandy seemed to agree with the statement judging by the multiple exclamation points floating above his head. “Well I kinda had a run-in with Pitch after I fled-” the exclamation points multiplied and she was quick to continue the story before his panic spiral led out of control. “I mean nothing really bad happened, I swear. I tried to send ice his wavy and he blocked me with his sand, that’s why these spires are here. And then you know he tried to convince me to join him- but you have to believe me I would never!” 

She was pacing back and forth now, gesturing rapidly with her hands and her staff. “So I guess he figured he needed to get me out of the way,” she sighed at the memory of the frightened little Baby Tooth clenched in Pitch’s hand. “I gave him my staff in exchange for Baby Tooth, bout he didn’t even let her go! He just broke my staff over his knee and dumped it and me into the ice crevice!” She was well and truly worked up now, her hand rubbing at the phantom pain in her chest. “Long story short, she got free, I watched my memories, fixed my staff, and we left. But Sandy I’ve been worried sick about all this nightmare sand! I cant just leave it here and hope it never melts or-”

Her tirade ended short as the Sandman’s hands forced her to look into his eyes while he mimed taking deep breaths. By the time she managed to control her gasping breaths, the growing flurry around them had dissipated once again. Jackie was about to thank Sandy when a his eyes widened and he shoved her behind himself.

She whirled around to the sight of Pitch Black standing once again amongst the spires of frozen nightmare sand. “Oh Jack,” her teeth gritted at the moniker, “I’m so glad to here that I’ve been the root of your delicious fear and anxiety these past months. In fact, your fear right now tastes delicious.” His smile was as horrifying as it was lecherous and obscene.

Jackie shivered at the thought. She went to retort but was interrupted by the appearance of golden whips in the hands of the Sandman.

“Now, now, now dear friend. I have only come to talk to my little Jack. I have no need for your interruptions today,” Pitch waved forward a horde of Nightmares, the sand bursting forth from the spires behind him. The Sandman was instantly bombarded and was forced to drift from Jackie’s side to deal with the onslaught of Nightmares.

Jackie was frozen in place as Pitch stalked towards her. She couldn’t even step back as he loomed over her, “Oh Jackie-girl, you are just saturated in this musky cloud of fear - it’s practically intoxicating.” One hand stroked down the side of her face, before both grasped her throat, stealing her breath.

Jackie was forced to drop her staff in orders to scratch at the hands arresting her ability to breathe. Pitch chuckled darkly, “Did you think I was just going to forget how you humiliated me! I’ve been feeding on your fear, just waiting for the chance at a repeat performance.” He leaned in close so that his breath and his words washed menacingly past her ear, “But this time, Ill make sure you’re broken beyond repair.” With the distant sound of her staff breaking in half under Pitch’s foot, Jackie stumbled backwards, doubled over and clutching at her chest in pain.

Pitch roared in celebration before leaning down to grab a tattered half of her staff and thrusting it through the midsection of the winter spirit. 

Jackie weakly grasped at portion of the staff lodged through her stomach where she had collapsed on the ground. She distantly noted Pitch towering over her, before a golden whip flung him away into the wintry landscape. Her vision began to fade as the Sandman rushed to her side. Asa cloud of golden sand lifted her up, Jackie knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Sandy panicked. After flinging Pitch into the arctic tundra, he flew to where Jackie had landed, his eyes widening in horror at the staff lodged in the stomach of the thin spirit. He willed his sand to lift the girl up and began the rapid, but cautious, journey back to the North Pole.

-

Nicholas Saint North was distracted from his ice carvings by the panicked sound of yetis crashing through the workshop. Upon opening the door to his private workshop, he stopped dead at the sight of Jackie Frost, suspended on a cloud of sand, unconscious, with a piece of wood, bloodied, clearly having lodged itself in the girl. “Sandy! What has happened?”

It took several tries to interpret the rapidly shifting symbols above the dreamweaver’s head, but soon enough the message had been conveyed - Jackie Frost had been attacked and severely injured by Pitch Black.

“I will send out Auroras! Bunny is best with medicine!” North activated the Northern lights and scents the next anxiety ridden minutes glancing between the prone form of Jackie and the entrance where the remaining two Guardians would burst through any minute.

North was distracted by a pitiful groan from the female spirit when E. Aster Bunnymund entered the workshop “Crikey! What could have possibly been important enough to call me back into this frozen hell only hours after I-” Bunnymund fell silent upon spying the state of the Guardian of Fun around North’s bulk. He sprinted to her side to begin assessing the damage by running his paws over her midsection, careful not to move the shephard’s crook, “Hell, sheila. What happened to you?” 

“Was the Pitch. Sandy and Jack encountered him in Antarctica. The story is hard to grasp but...” The sentence drifted off into silence. Aster used his claws to cut and tear away the hoodie that was obscuring the worst of the injury allowing the Guardians, Tooth included as she had just entered the room through the open door, to see where Jackie’s skin met staff.

The skin around the wound was pulled taught, and the edges were ragged and frayed. Her stomach and staff were stained crimson.

Bunnymund scratched behind his ear and began to pace muttering about elementals magic and healing spirits. He sighed before turning to the three expectant faces of his fellow Guardians,   
“Mates, I don’ know what to do ‘ere. Ah’ve never tried to heal a winter elemental before, and never ‘ave I dealt with an injury like this.” Bunnymund continued to ramble only to be cut short by the flurry of snow that forced open a window in the toymaker’s shop.

“Fortunately we are prepared.” Alighting upon the workshop floor was a young-looking, as age amidst near-immortal spirits was always deceiving, man that was clearly a winter elemental. His hair was icy white, nearly translucent, his skin like fallen-snow, and his eyes a light grey. Behind him trailed another five winter sprites, though none dressed so elegantly as their leader. Nor did the other sprites carry a sword to match the one strapped to the back of the knight, for there was no mistaking his official attire.

“Now wait here jus a minute mate. Who the hell are you and why would we let you anywhere near the sheila?” Bunnymund pushed past North to confront the spirit, only to be met with a cruel sneer.

“You think you Guardians will be able to stop the knight of the winter court from seeing to my liege? Or that you could even begin to treat her horrific wound?” The knight and his followers brushed past the embodiment of Easter and immediately began fussing over the form of Jacqueline Frost.

Bunnymund was stunned momentarily, he was rooted to the spot muttering about lieges and bloody knights. He turned to see the frantic motions of the winter sprite entourage summoning snow and ice into the workshop to pack around the still form of Jackie. He was broken from his thoughts by the knight’s cursing.

“-damnit! Where is her conduit?” turning to the Guardians, it was evident the knight expected one of them to answer. The Sandman floated forwards to gesture at the gut of the injured spirit. “Shit! God damnit! Where’s the other half?!”

As the symbols rapidly appeared above Sandy’s head, North interpreted for the room at large, “He says that Pitch broke the staff in two.”

“Yes, yes, I could guess as much! Where is the other piece?” The knight’s demands for answers were growing more frantic and the anxiety blanketed the room as a whole as the sprites continued to fuss around Jackie.

Sandy’s symbols had barely outlined the continent of Antarctica before Bunny disappeared into one of his tunnels, the immediate need to retrieve the other portion of the staff weighing against him like a lead blanket. Upon arriving at the wintry desert, Bunny began to track the faint scent of blood, despite his own horror knowing it belonged to his unconscious companion at the Pole.

At last he glimpsed the red stain against the whiteness of ice and snow, and he was immediately confronted by the spires of ice and nightmare sand. Deciding to set aside the issue until Jackie was safe, Bunny snagged the upper half of the shephard’s crook from where it was half-buried in a snow drift. He wasted no time in returning to the Pole, thrusting the piece of wood into the waiting knight’s hand.

He barely processed the knight’s words telling the Guardians to stand back to allow him to work, before he gagged at the sight of the broken portion of the staff being yanked from his fellow Guardian’s abdomen. 

Snow was immediately packed over the sluggishly bleeding wound, fortunately Jackie’s lower body temp froze her blood into something resembling slush that wasn’t as quick to escape her body. He tuned back into the world around him as the sprites and the knight rapidly debated the treatment.

“-she should be healing by now!” The words were punctuated by the emphatically gesturing hands of a sprite still packing the snow over the wound.

The knight took a step back to contemplate the situation, scratching at face and muttering under his breath. The pattern continued for several long minutes before he once again spoke up, his words carrying a devastating weight, “It’s her conduit. It’s broken and her primary connection to the season has been shattered. She won;t heal until we find a way to repair her now fractured magical core.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Not to sound desperate, but I could definitely use some feedback. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have written in over 6 years, and the first thing ever on AO3. I lost my other works several years ago but this is loosely related to a short arc of a story from one of my lost stories from what I can remember. Please comment and tell me what you think or if I should even continue this!


End file.
